Harry Potter and the late arrival
by I love truegryffindorgrit
Summary: Harry begins his sixth year in which there is a new sixth year at Hogwarts. Voldemort is on the war path, the order is being as secretive as ever, but not as much as Ron and Hermione....


'Sweet sixteen Harry dear, hurry down now breakfasts ready'.

Harry sat up, thinking he was dreaming as Aunt Petunia would never in a million years wish him happy birthday let alone make him breakfast. Then he remembered that he wasn't in Privet Drive but Grimmauld Place, his new home. After spending so many birthdays at Privet Drive, a birthday at his own home was a brand new experience. He felt a rush of excitement, got dressed a bit too enthusiastically and rushed down to breakfast where he was met by everyone in the kitchen and was welcomed by shouts of 'happy birthday'. But he then remembered the most important person that he wanted to see; Sirius. He moved into the drawing room where Sirius was waiting for him patiently.

'Alright Harry, happy birthday. I sent molly out to get my present for you, of course I'm in no fit state to go and get it myself unless someone carried me but I didn't really fancy being hit by passers by, imagine they scratched my nose!'

Harry and Sirius laughed. 'I'm just so glad you're here. It wouldn't be the same without you today on my birthday.'

'Ah Harry, I'd never miss it for the world.' said Sirius. 'Do us a favour Harry, there's a cat hair on my across my eye, sort of blocking my view…oh got it. Thanks.'

'Right better get back to the party, wanna come?' asked Harry

' Nah you're alright, I think ill go to sleep, Kretcher kept me up half the night, kept polishing me the little bugger, I know he does it on purpose.'

About a century ago, Sirius' great great grandmother made a contract that all Blacks would be placed in portrait form. Sirius was surprised that he had been as he had assumed that his mother would have removed him from this. However she hadn't. Sirius then thought that she had purposely done it to torture him in death as well as life as she would come to his portrait and scream at him about how much of a terrible son he was and still is.

Harry walked back into the kitchen, everyone was there. He had to say this was probably the best birthday he had ever had. As well as Ron and Hermione, all the Weasleys, Tonks, Lupin, and even Dumbledore came too.

'Gread smiff mm' ,mumbled Ron

'Ron dear don't talk with your mouth full' said an exasperated Mrs. Weasley. Ron mumbled something back that sounded like 'sorry'.

'Now Harry open up your presents.' 'oh sixteen, I remember when I was sixteen, that's when I met Arthur, down by lake, oooo he was so handsome and then sixteen and a half I had my first…'

'muuuuum, no more stories about when you and dad met. Augh too much detail!' exclaimed Ginny'

'Here ya are mate' Ron said as he handed over his present, oh sorry got a bit of sticky toffee on there!'

Harry ripped it open and before he even finished there were frantic shouts coming from outside the house.

'Oh where are you. I know you're around here somewhere. Please, please!'

Dumbledore shot straight up from his chair said something which sounded like 'bumblebee' and rushed to the door. The front of the house sprang outwards and swallowed a young woman who was standing outside. Her cheeks were red and puffy and tears were streaming down her face. Harry thought she was about seventeen. She then flew into Dumbledore's arms and as she was quite small was entirely dwarfed by him.

'Everyone into the kitchen' Mrs.Weasley said, and as everyone noticed the privacy of this, no one objected.

Through the closed door however everything could be heard. The girl was shouting at the top of her voice, 'you can bring her back, I can bring her back. I have the power, I can do it… I know I can. Please help me. She's gone, away from me. I can't live without her.'

'I know. She's gone. Nothing can be done. She wasn't a witch and we could not have helped her. It is difficult I know, but you've been prepared. You have known for along time and have been so brave.' Dumbledore's voice was had his usual calm tone but was full of sympathy and his own sadness.

'But but I have no one. They're both, they're both….. What am I gonna do?'

I will always love you, I'm not them but I'll try my best, you are very dear to me. Come to Hogwarts, you've always wanted to come but your mother…' Dumbledore trailed off.

'Yea you're right. It wont be strange or anything, promise me that, you'll still be like Granddad Dumbly?'

'Of course, anything for my little Bumblebee'. Said Dumbledore

Immediately Harry's ears perked up. Did he just hear her call him Granddad? Harry thought how strange it was to hear about Dumbledore's family. It had never been mentioned remotely….ever. And here she was, another Dumbledore.

The door of the kitchen opened and Dumbledore had realised that everyone's party mood had disintegrated.

'Come on don't let me spoil your fun. Harry with most sincere apologies I must leave this delightful celebration but I have matters to attend to. Have a wonderful birthday.' Dumbledore walked into the drawing room where the girl was sitting, said his goodbyes to Sirius and called for the girl to hold his hand. He gave a small wink into the kitchen and with his arms surrounding the girl left in a flutter.

(Ok this is my first chapter and first ever fan fic…so give me a chance. If my layout and punctuation and spelling is bad don't give me a hard time…please.)


End file.
